<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kalopsia by Shookykookie0903</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993222">Kalopsia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shookykookie0903/pseuds/Shookykookie0903'>Shookykookie0903</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shookykookie0903/pseuds/Shookykookie0903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalopsia: Noun ; The delusion of things being more beautiful than they really are<br/>Changbin, a part of the famous rapper trio 3RACHA falls for a certain blonde haired cutie Lee Felix, but will destiny let them be together. The universe hates Changbin and has proved it every single time but will it let him have the boy whom he longs for and who happens to be the missing piece of the puzzle known as his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kalopsia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Quote:-I am drowning in an ocean called you that only you could rescue me from…my thoughts are like ships floating in your ocean, I’m helplessly and hopelessly in love with you and I don’t know what to do with this knowledge anymore, guess I’ll keep drowning in this ocean of you till you can come and save me…</em>
</p><p>Felix’s POV</p><p>My mind was a barren land till it found out about you, and now it can’t stop thinking bout you. Who are you? What is your name? Why are you so beautiful? And why I can’t stop thinking about you? Are you my one and only or are you the one I would never wish for? I wish I could see you again, I wish I could see you every day… I will find you soon maybe…maybe this one-time destiny will lead me to you and everything will be alright.</p><p>Changbin’s POV</p><p>I saw you and felt explosions in my head and the warmth of being alive rushed through my being, who are you? Why do I feel this way just by looking at you; You have been plaguing my thoughts since I saw you and every time I go about doing my every day tasks, you reside in my thoughts like it’s your home, Are you my home ? Is that why thinking about you feels so nice and warm? I guess I will leave these questions astray till I meet you again…</p><p>
  <em>Tis The Night We </em>
  <em>Met </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chapter 1</em>
</p><p>Author’s POV</p><p>Changbin had a rough day, he couldn’t focus at all today at the studio and Chan told him that he could always come in later and finish writing their new song or mail it to him later when he reaches him, Chan was his best friend since childhood and also happened to be his co-worker. Changbin along with Chan and their best friend from Middle school Jisung were rappers, Chan was the producer while Jisung and Changbin were the song writers. They were known as 3RACHA and they debuted under FLORA ENTERTAINMENT. They only debuted a year ago but their popularity sky rocketed after a clip of Changbin from an under-ground rap battle before he got selected FLORA ENTERTAINMENT got leaked and went viral all over the internet since then. Their fanbase grew till the extent that they had to name them, after contemplating on the many names, they finally named them Home, because their fans were their constant and anchors who made them feel safe like being at home.</p><p>It was getting pretty late and Changbin was waiting for the subway after his long day at work. The subway finally arrived and he got in but bumped into a blonde-haired boy while getting in, said boy looked up and said “I am so sorry” and quickly rushed past me. He felt electricity coursing through his body and explosions of euphoria when he saw the boy from earlier, he felt this strange pull towards him that he couldn’t explain. He shrugged off the feeling and sat down on a vacant seat.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking bout the blond-haired boy, how his deep voice was such a contrast to his pretty features and his freckles that dotted his beautifully flawless skin like stars in the night sky ,gosh he was so beautiful! Changbin got a call from his room mate Hyunjin suddenly and quickly picked it up, his room mate was going out today but he had ordered some takeout and saved some for Changbin as well which he appreciated a lot, the call quickly ended and he reached his station in a few mins and got off. Changbin lived only 10 mins away from the subway station so he quickly started walking towards his apartment since it was getting chilly outside. He unlocked his door and got in , Hyunjin being the sweetheart he is had turned on the heater in their apartment so Changbin felt relieved and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He then went to the kitchen and heated up the left overs and then later ate his dinner and went to sleep with thoughts of a certain blond haired boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOTS OF ANGST IN THIS FIC YÁLL. BUCKLE UP WITH SOME TISSUES AMIGOS COZ IT'S GONNA BE LONG RIDEE.<br/>HI! Thank you for reading my first fic ever on AO3. I hope you enjoy reading this and I haven't really decided on a posting schedule but I'll upload as soon as I can, I am a uni student so please bear with me. Have a great day/evening/night. Stay hydrated and I am proud of you, I dedicate Just Right by GOT7  to you all coz YOU GUYS ARE BEAUTIFUL/HANDSOME &lt;3<br/>Much Love,<br/>E</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>